


Ричард III

by 006_stkglm



Category: Actor RPF, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: F/M, Femdom
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:44:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2521172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1) Яэль Фарбер - режиссер постановки пьесы Артура Миллера Суровое испытание в театре OldVic, Лондон.<br/>( Ричард и Яэль: http://i.imgur.com/F3RSP6h.jpg http://i.imgur.com/t43kv4Nl.jpg )</p><p>2) В тексте используются цитаты из пьесы из первого появления Джона Проктора: — Oh! I’m just going home, Mr. Proctor. (Ох, я как раз собиралась идти домой, мистер Проктор)<br/>— Be you foolish, Mary Warren? Be you deaf? I forbid you leave the house, did I not? Why shall I pay you? I am looking for you more often than my cows! (Ты прикидываешься дурочкой, Мэри Уоррен? Или ты оглохла? Я ведь запретил тебе покидать дом, не так ли? За что я тебе плачу? Я ищу тебя чаще чем своих коров) </p><p>3) Написано на ФБ-2014 на diary.ru</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ричард III

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Яэль Фарбер - режиссер постановки пьесы Артура Миллера Суровое испытание в театре OldVic, Лондон.  
> ( Ричард и Яэль: http://i.imgur.com/F3RSP6h.jpg http://i.imgur.com/t43kv4Nl.jpg )
> 
> 2) В тексте используются цитаты из пьесы из первого появления Джона Проктора: — Oh! I’m just going home, Mr. Proctor. (Ох, я как раз собиралась идти домой, мистер Проктор)  
> — Be you foolish, Mary Warren? Be you deaf? I forbid you leave the house, did I not? Why shall I pay you? I am looking for you more often than my cows! (Ты прикидываешься дурочкой, Мэри Уоррен? Или ты оглохла? Я ведь запретил тебе покидать дом, не так ли? За что я тебе плачу? Я ищу тебя чаще чем своих коров) 
> 
> 3) Написано на ФБ-2014 на diary.ru

Яэль любит тяжелые украшения, черный кофе и Эдинбург, Нью-Йорк или Лондон в сером предутреннем сумраке за окном. Новые города, знаменитые подмостки, новые постановки. В конце концов, все, что она хочет сказать миру, она говорит своими работами. Остальное мира не касается.

«Тигель» Миллера не устареет никогда. Когда Спейси зовет ставить его в OldVic, она соглашается не раздумывая. Миру нужно время от времени напоминать, до чего способны довести невежество, узость мышления и массовая истерия. «Возможно, — думает Яэль, — миру следует напоминать об этом постоянно».

Спейси одобряет большую часть каста, проблемы начинаются, когда Яэль берет на роль Абигейль студентку. Спейси нужна звезда в касте, чтобы постановка продавалась. Яэль нужны сердца и души зрителей. Она не идеалистка и тоже оплачивает счета, но ни один мэтр, который приходит на прослушивания, никуда не годится.

— Если никого не найдешь к концу недели, клянусь, я сыграю сам, — заявляет Спейси на худсовете. Яэль молча смотрит в ответ — для женщины ростом в пять с половиной футов у нее очень тяжелый взгляд, и в конце концов он машет рукой. — Бери кого хочешь, главное, чтобы у него было громкое имя.

Ричард Армитидж появляется на пробах неделю спустя.

Он — однозначное стопроцентное попадание по габаритам: высокий, крепко сложенный, с выразительными чертами лица и хорошо поставленным голосом. Яэль подкупает то, что он из ее поколения, которое шло в профессию, чтобы играть, а не сверкать нарядами на ковровых дорожках. Вот только он сутулится, стараясь занимать меньше места, внимательно выслушивает, прежде чем заговорить, и никогда не повышает голос. Ее Проктор должен заполнять собой сцену, его монологи должны сотрясать весь OldVic так, чтобы сгонять птиц со стропил под крышей.

Яэль ставит напротив его имени знак вопроса, смотрит еще двоих — все это время Спейси обрывает ей телефон, требуя немедленно утвердить Армитиджа — и назначает ему еще одно прослушивание. Он приходит с копией пьесы и толстой тетрадкой-молескином. Они сидят в одной из подсобок — рабочие перекраивают зрительный зал, превращая его в чашу тигеля, и это практически единственное место в здании, куда не долетает стук молотков и визг дрелей. Слушая ее, Ричард то и дело заправляет пряди волос за уши, а когда говорит, помогает себе руками. Его легко направлять — он выстраивает образ буквально из воздуха, как только понимает, чего она хочет от постановки, как видит место Проктора в ней. И он очень, очень близок к тому, что ей нужно.

Яэль откидывается на жесткую спинку реквизитного стула. Ричард разглядывает свои руки, застенчиво улыбаясь, но видно, что глаза у него горят. Ей интересно, насколько легко его будет режиссировать — на сцене, вне ее.  
— В воскресенье в восемь вечера, здесь. Я предупрежу охрану.

Воскресенье — единственный день, когда театр тих и безлюден. Яэль стоит посреди новенькой сцены, заложив руки в задние карманы джинсов и созерцая чашу тигеля, в которой ей предстоит готовить свое «варево». Из-за бордового бархата на сиденьях и мягких перилах зал кажется до краев полным крови.

— Мисс Фарбер?  
Она поворачивает голову. На фоне светлого проема дверей массивная фигура Ричарда предстает неподатливой, вытесанной топором глыбой, но Яэль уже знает, что это не так. Он глина, и она собирается вылепить из него шедевр в этой темной, кровавой чаше.  
— Просто Яэль.  
Он кивает, его тень, такая же массивная, как он сам, гулко колышется в темном проходе.

Яэль тоненько лепечет, разворачиваясь к нему лицом:  
— Oh! I’m just going home, Mr. Proctor.  
Ричард молчит всего секунду, а потом его голос гулко разносится по залу:  
— Be you foolish, Mary Warren? Be you deaf?!  
Он идет к сцене, и от его тяжелых шагов скрипят и прогибаются доски, а широко развернутые плечи, кажется, задевают стены узкого прохода.  
— I forbid you leave the house, did I not? — гремит он, вступая на очерченный светом софитов круг. — Why shall I pay you? I am looking for you more often than my cows!  
Он выплевывает последние слова ей в лицо, нависая над ней всеми своими шестью футами и двумя дюймами, и эхо еще долго не гаснет под высокими сводами.

Яэль кивает:  
— Неплохо. Есть над чем поработать, но очень неплохо.  
Ричард открывает рот, но она прикладывает палец к его губам, и он, хоть и по-прежнему возвышается над ней на две головы, покорно замолкает.  
— Меня надо слушаться, Ричард.  
Он замирает, и в глазах у него та самая смесь изумления, возбуждения и восторга, которая появляется во взгляде «нижних», когда до них доходит. В конце концов, доминирование — вопрос не наличия двенадцатисантиметровых каблуков, стека и кожаного корсета. Доминирование — это вопрос умения подчинять и готовности подчиняться.

Ее палец медленно скользит вниз по его подбородку, горлу, очерчивает V-образный ворот черной футболки, спускается ниже. Мышцы его живота дергаются, соски набухают, и он стонет на выдохе, когда ее пальцы останавливаются, зацепившись за пряжку ремня.  
— Это будет шедевр, Ричард, — говорит Яэль. — Нашего Проктора никогда не забудут.

Он подается ей навстречу. Внушительный бугор натягивает джинсы у него в паху. Она могла бы поставить его на колени, заставить раздеться и отдрачивать, насаживаясь на собственные пальцы, пока он не сорвал бы голос, умоляя разрешить ему кончить. Но зачем, если он и так у нее в руках — весь, с потрохами.

Яэль сдвигает ладонь ниже, накрывает его пах, даже сквозь плотную ткань чувствуя жар каменой плоти и мягкую тяжесть яиц.  
— Расскажи мне про Проктора, — говорит она, и он рассказывает. Про жизнь трактирщика и фермера, про вечно холодную жену и развратную сучку-служанку. Про грех, вину и раскаяние — взахлеб, всхлипывая и толкаясь в ее ладонь. Про пытки и кандалы — яйца у него поджимаются. Про последнюю отчаянную молитву — он сбивается, давится стоном, зажмуривается, и Яэль чувствует, как он кончает себе в штаны.

— Твоя гримерка внизу в конце коридора, — говорит она, когда он все-таки оседает на пол у ее ног. Ричард кивает.

Дальше работать с ним легко. Он выкладывается на все сто пятьдесят, и ей достаточно сказать: «Ричард, перестань сомневаться и сделай», — чтобы он делал.

* * *

Премьера гремит. Рецензенты рукоплещут. Билеты раскупают подчистую уже за два месяца до конца прогона. Спейси, потирая руки, готовит к выходу DVD. Сезон заканчивается, и Яэль пора искать новый город, новые подмостки, вот только... Только...

Когда она спускается в гримерку двадцать второго перед спектаклем, Ричард как раз распечатывает пухлый конверт — внутри ее вариант «Ричарда III», контракт и маленькая записка: «Не планируй ничего на следующее лето».

— С днем рождения, — улыбается Яэль.


End file.
